


You Can Have It All

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Loving Alexander [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Jace Wayland, Dominant Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: When Jace moves into Magnus’ loft Alec realizes he still have feelings for Jace but he also love Magnus; he loves them both. Magnus is more than ready to embrace Jace as the third element of their relationship but Alec is convinced Jace can never love him like that. It is up to Jace and Magnus to convince Alec that he can indeed have it all.A Magnus/Alec/Jace story about Magnus and Jace showing Alec how much they want and love him (using lots of sex (with D/s undertones) and finally we also get some fluff). Sexy time between Alec/Jace (chapter 1) and Magnus/Alec/Jace (rest of the story).
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Loving Alexander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293
Comments: 43
Kudos: 1249





	1. Jace join the relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herbeloved82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbeloved82/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my beta Pheonix4747.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Written for Herbeloved82 with much love and thanks for her great feedback on my stories. Apparently, I have a praise kink so if someone praises my stories in great detail and say they want something very specific then this happens; e.g. they get it! ;)  
> Chapter warnings: Dominant Magnus, dominant Jace, possessive sex, submissive Alec. Basically lots of D/s undertones. And as mentioned in the summary in this story Jace ends up joining Magnus and Alec in their relationship because why choose if you can have it all? ;)

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings; this chatpter has a sex scene with D/s elements in it!**

# Chapter 1

Alec had tried to ignore how having Jace so close, living in the loft with Magnus and him, was affecting him. Jace had been staying with them for two weeks now and it got more and more difficult for Alec to pretend he was over his crush on him. His body reacted when Jace walked into the kitchen in the mornings in only boxers, he felt jealous when Jace was banging one nameless girl after another, night after night, in his room, her screams of pleasure and his sinful words enough to drive a monk to lustful thoughts.

He loved Magnus and he would never do anything to jeopardize that. Magnus was amazing in every way imaginable and Alec had never wanted anyone or anything more than what he had now. Magnus had enabled him to dare to be himself, to feel able to voice his desires and his needs, something he had never thought possible. Alec felt safe with Magnus; he knew Magnus was experienced when it came to relationships and that he would take care of him in every sense of the word. He could give himself over to him without hesitation now. Magnus had a way of just knowing what he needed without him having to say anything; it was the most amazing experience he had ever had.

So of course he wouldn’t do anything about his crush on Jace because when had he ever? Jace was out of his league, out of reach. He always had been. He was enough in awe over the fact that a man as amazing and perfect as Magnus loved him, wanted to be with him…wanted him! Him…inexperienced him who had made such a horrible first impression by stuttering, blushing, barely remembering his own name and having difficulty meeting his eyes.

Yet…he had loved Jace since he had been a teenager; adored him, looked up to him, idolized him. He was everything Alec wasn’t; confident, outgoing and experienced, with a teasing gleam in his eyes and an easy laughter, his eyes sparkling when he got excited. Alec had known Jace for years; he knew him better than he knew himself. He knew all his expressions and everything he liked or disliked. He melted when Jace smiled at him and he cried if he was sad. It was more than their parabatai bond – they shared their soul but Alec felt like Jace also owned half of his heart, Magnus owning the other half. It was like nothing of him belonged to himself; he belonged partly to Magnus and partly to Jace. And yet….only Magnus had accepted him as his and he really wished that didn’t leave a feeling of need and emptiness inside him.

Having Jace here he was torn between doing things for him he knew he liked; like making his favorite food for him just to get him to smile and getting him to praise him for doing just that in that way that always made Alec feel warm all the way to his toes. And another part of him wanted to scare him away, wanted him to leave. It was too hard, too difficult to have him here. He was invading the space he had created with Magnus, their balance, and was confusing him with these wants and needs he thought he had managed to kill a long time ago.

“Darling, you seem distracted,” Magnus said softly as he held him tighter with one arm, still stroking his head where he was laying against his chest with the other. They were half-watching a movie while occasionally talking but his thoughts had been disturbing him and thus Alec had missed the question Magnus had asked him.

“Hmm? No, I’m fine,” Alec quickly assured him, hiding his face by Magnus’ shoulder, blushing and feeling ashamed that he had had those thoughts while laying here in his lover’s embrace. He loved Magnus; he would die for Magnus! Yet, a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he also loved Jace and he would also gladly die for his parabatai.

“Alexander,” Magnus began with a sigh, a hint of irritation in his voice as he knew Alec was lying. However, Alec just tried to bury his face closer into his shoulder, tightening his arms around him, not wanting to have this conversation. If he ignored his feelings they would disappear and go away, right?

Magnus tried gently to pull back but Alec wouldn’t allow it, clinging to him like a koala bear, refusing to move his head away from the protective cover of his shoulder.

“Alexander. Look at me,” Magnus said a bit more forcefully. Finally, shyly, blushing, Alec lifted his head from his shoulder and did so. His eyes were huge, filled with worry, concern, confusion, fear…and somewhere beneath it all a hint of desire triggered by the power and command in Magnus’ voice, making him feel safe and wanted.

“I think we should talk about Jace,” Magnus said slowly, softly, as he looked down at Alec and tenderly stroked his cheek.

“I don’t think so,” Alec said stubbornly, shaking his head in denial yet his eyes and expression betrayed him as he fought a blush and his eyes couldn’t meet his lover.

“Well, I do,” Magnus insisted, his voice strong and commanding. Mortals and their weird hang-ups regarding monogamy relationships; he would never understand it. Being immortal he had quickly shed such narrow definitions and had embraced love in any and all forms. He had been in more polygamous relationships than monogamous ones.

Magnus paused, noticing, sensing, Alec’s embarrassment and hesitation, his fear and his worry.

“You still love him,” Magnus said matter of fact.

Magnus didn’t mind. Why would he? How could he? Jace was Alec’s parabatai, the other half of his soul; of course he would love him. He had no issues with that as he knew well that Alec loved him too. He had no problems sharing Alec with Jace; if he had he would never have engaged in this relationship as he knew well that parabatai pairs shared their soul and sharing a soul carried the risk and likelihood of sharing a heart and a desire to share a body as well. It was simply unavoidable and Magnus had known that from the start and had had no problems with it. What he did have an issue with was that now when Jace finally seemed like he had come around, was no longer head over heels into Clary, was finally in the loft with them, then Alec was doing nothing about it though Magnus was certain he wanted Jace to be a part of their relationship. For Magnus Jace joining their relationship had always been a given, in fact he had expected it earlier. Sharing Alec with Jace had been something he had considered a fact from the get go. He was just baffled why it was taking the two Shadowhunters this long to reach there.

“He’s my parabatai. Of course I love him,” Alec protested, blushing, looking down.

“As more than that,” Magnus insisted.

“Magnus, I love you,” Alec insisted, his voice pleading, afraid, implying him to believe him as he raised his eyes to look at him, his hands coming up to cup his face.

“I know. I love you too,” he said readily before pulling him into a possessive kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. Alec eagerly melted into the kiss, opening his mouth, giving Magnus access, wanting, needing, to know that Magnus wanted him, was there for him. Magnus kissed him harshly, passionately, giving Alec what he wanted – a kiss to show him that he loved him, cherished him above all; that he wanted and desired him. When Magnus drew back Alec was panting heavily, his eyes heavy and dark with lust and Magnus could feel his lover’s erection through his clothes, pressing against his leg.

“It is possible to love more than one person at the same time,” Magnus said softly as he looked down at Alec’s flustered face and gently stroked a hand across his face.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked puzzled.

“What I mean, darling, is that I know you love us both, want us both,” he paused and smiled as he saw Alec blush before he started to furiously shake his head in denial, his lips set in a stubborn line of renunciation.

“Do not lie to me,” Magnus warned with an edge of darkness, making Alec stop his head shaking at once and blush in embarrassment instead.

“So why don’t you do something about it?” Magnus asked gently now, his tone soft and puzzled, not understanding.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused, looking up at him with a lost expression, unsure what the right answer was. He hated not knowing what he was expected to do. That was why he loved it when Magnus took control and made it clear what he wanted; he knew what to do then. He didn’t know what to do now.

“Ah, you’re so innocent,” Magnus teased, loving that about him. “I mean let him join our relationship.”

Alec gave him a shocked look; he had never heard of or even considered such a thing. Was that even possible? It couldn’t be, right? Surely he would never be able to have them both…that just wouldn’t be possible.

“Jace doesn’t think of me like that. And besides, you don’t think of him like that,” Alec said firmly, blushing, looking down, uncertain, not sure what to do or think.

“True, I don’t love him like you do but he’s a handsome young man who has grown on me. I would be completely content with sharing you with him; you need us both in different ways and we need you both in different ways. Besides,” he added and gave him a suggestive wink, “I am certain the two of you would look very hot together.”

Alec blushed furiously, not believing what he was hearing. “Magnus!”

Magnus shrugged and gave a sinful smile. “What? Watching you is my favorite pastime,” he said and licked his lips to prove his point. Alec almost moaned at watching the sensual gesture.

Alec forced himself together and shook his head. “Anyway, doesn’t matter. He doesn’t think of me like that.” He tried to hide his disappointment and bitterness at that statement, the hurt and pain that had grown inside him after years and years of pining after the beautiful Shadowhunter, but didn’t quite success.

“Well, maybe you should explore that,” Magnus challenged. “I have seen how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching and I have seen how jealous he gets when he sees you in my arms. Believe me,” Magnus said with a knowing smile, “he does want you like that.”

“He would never feel the same,” Alec insisted stubbornly, his self-doubt and self-loathing clear in his voice and eyes.

“Let’s see,” Magnus said softly, kindly, his voice filled with love. He could not imagine anyone not wanting Alec and he knew he was right about Jace. Yes, due to the homophobic Clave Jace had clearly not wanted to admit it and Magnus was certain he wasn’t gay but he would bet his life Jace was pansexual and that he loved Alec and wanted him in all ways; it didn’t matter that he was a guy. Alec was whom Jace trusted and cared for more than anyone else. That he happened to be a guy…that was just how it was.

Around an hour later while watching another movie, Jace had gotten home. He had showered, changed his clothes, and then gone to the kitchen to get himself some food, smiling when he saw that Alec had left him his favorite sandwiches in the refrigerator. He was about to go to his room with a sandwich when Magnus called him over.

“Come join us, Jace,” Magnus requested, smiling, a smirk on his face that Jace couldn’t quite decipher but Alec looked at the Warlock and blushed prettily before looking down. Jace couldn’t deny that Alec looked so beautiful like that, his eyes lowered, his head bowed, blushing. So innocent…so sexy!

“Ok,” Jace said easily, quickly getting his feelings and desires under control and came over. He sat at the other end of the sofa from Magnus, Alec now between them. Seeing Jace come over Alec had scooped over, pulling his legs under himself. Jace smiled at that as he looked at Alec, he looked so young and small and innocent sitting curled up between Magnus and him, leaning his head against Magnus’ chest, his legs under him, his ankles and feet now lying over Jace’s knees. When Alec looked at him Jace flashed him a wide and seductive grin which made Alec blush again and look away. It made Jace smile while heat gathered in his stomach and made his pants feel way too tight. He put a hand around Alec’s ankles on his knees, wanting to touch any part of him he was allowed to. Jace would never want to break up Alec and Magnus; he knew how much Alec wanted and needed the Warlock but he would take any part of Alec he was allowed to have.

Alec tensed but then relaxed as he found himself between Magnus and Jace and suddenly realized that there was no place in the world he would rather be. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, absent-mindedly watching the movie. Alec eyed Jace’s sandwich on the plate on the coffee table before him and, wanting to tease him yet not wanting to admit why he picked it up and brought it to his lips.

“Hey! That’s my sandwich!” Jace protested when Alec took a bite.

“Mine now,” Alec insisted with a challenging edge to his voice, teasing in his eyes and voice.

“Mine!” Jace growled and tore it out of his hands, grinning at this well-known game of who is stronger they had often played since they were teenagers. Jace had always won and Jace had quickly discovered that Alec didn’t mind; he liked that Jace won but still needed him to prove he was worth his surrender.

Alec quickly took the sandwich out of Jace’s hands with a challenging look. “Not if you can’t keep it,” Alec said with a grin but there was seduction pouring from his eyes.

Magnus was watching the display with interest, fondness and growing arousal. He wanted nothing more than for Alec to have everything he wanted, needed, and for that he needed Jace to join them and thus Magnus was waiting impatiently for Jace to do just that, his arms still around Alec possessively, making his own claim clear.

“Oh, it’s on!” Jace said dangerously, a gleam in his eyes that made Alec swallow a lump in his throat.

Jace’s eyes lit up as he used his angelic powers and he took the sandwich from Alec, put it on the plate on the coffee table and then tackled the older boy, making Magnus release his hold on Alec. Jace fought to stay on top of Alec on the sofa but Alec was struggling, laughter and lust in his eyes, which made them roll around as Magnus rose, not wanting to accidently be hit by legs and arms flying everywhere. He went to sit in the chair next to the sofa, watching curiously as the two Shadowhunters struggled, getting close to the edge several times, close to falling on the floor, close to falling into the coffee table. Magnus snapped his fingers, making the sofa table and all the objects on it disappear so that when Jace and Alec continued their struggle they landed on the floor or rather the rug, which had been under the coffee table. Alec made a sound as he landed on the floor, rolling over to shake Jace off him, feeling lightly winded from the fall. Jace, of course, was fine as he had activated his runes.

Magnus watched the two Shadowhunters for a moment westling fiercely on the floor, shaking his head in mild amusement before he conjured up a drink and continued to watch the two Shadowhunters with an amused expression while his arousal grew. They were indeed beautiful together just as he had thought they would be.

Jace and Alec fought for dominance for a few seconds more but Jace easily won with his powers active and Alec not having his steele. Jace had always been the stronger fighter even without knowing of the powers his pure Angel blood brought him. Now, he was invincible.

“Do you yield?” Jace asked as he sat on Alec’s chest, both his arms pinned above his head, panting from the fight but with a wide grin on his face from the excitement, feeling aroused and happy at his victory.

Alec trashed below him, fighting to free himself but Jace had his runes activated, his eyes flashing golden and Alec quickly realized he couldn’t move an inch. He blushed when he realized how hard he was just from knowing how helpless he was under Jace’s power.

“No,” he insisted, not sure why he was refusing but knowing he had to.

Jace put more weight on his hold and now had both of Alec’s hands held together above his head with one hand, his eyes shining golden as he looked down at him as he with his other hand stroked his cheek. “Do you yield?”

“Jace, get off me,” Alec insisted, his tone sharp now, afraid Jace would notice how turned on he was getting at seeing the strength, the power, within his parabatai.

“Not before you tell me you yield,” Jace insisted with both teasing and strength in his voice.

“Jace,” Alec said in a warning tone, really needing him off now before he noticed the bulk in his pants.

Jace looked down at him and really noticed the desire and lust in his eyes and looking behind he saw the bulge in his pants. He smiled wickedly, happy to know he could bring Alec to this state but then shook his head as if to clear it and looked up and over at Magnus, still sitting in the chair at the edge of the rug they were lying on, watching them with an amused and aroused expression. Jace was about to make a move to get off Alec, ending it here as they always had before, somewhere between friendly teasing and the beginning of something more. However, Magnus’ voice stopped him, making him stay put on top of Alec’s chest.

“Don’t stop on my account. I am fine with watching this,” Magnus said seductively with a smirk on his face.

“Really?” Jace asked disbelieving. He didn’t want to risk Alec and Magnus’ relationship so he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Yes. In fact, I told Alexander he should invite you to join us,” Magnus said with an encouraging smile.

“Join you? How?” Jace asked, wanting this clarified before he would even consider moving forward. Alec was squirming under him but Jace simply applied more pressure on his wrists and he stopped, gasping for breath from the desire running through him that this display of Jace’s dominance brought him; Jace hadn’t even needed or bothered looking at him while doing this, perfectly capable of using his angelic powers to subdue Alec without even watching him. It should have been embarrassing or upsetting but all Alec felt was arousal.

“In a relationship with all that entitles,” Magnus said evenly, directly. He was an immortal Warlock; he didn’t have the patience for mortal concepts or worries regarding polygamy relationships. He knew what he felt was needed for his relationship with Alec to be perfect, to be truly balanced and for that Jace needed to join them. He really didn’t see why Alec and Jace needed to pretend that it was a big deal they would then be 3 and not 2 in this relationship.

Jace looked shocked at Magnus but then a wide smile came over his lips when he realized that Magnus was completely fine with this. He turned to look down at Alec, his eyes holding fires and flames of desire and his gaze heated.

“All? Does that deal include you, parabatai?” Jace asked with lust and desire clear in his voice.

Alec blushed and looked away for a moment, the intensity of his gaze becoming too much.

“Jace, I know you don’t want this,” Alec insisted and wanted to continue by saying it was ok, that he shouldn’t feel pressured by Magnus’ words. He wanted to say that he understood that of course Jace would never want him; he needed someone better. He understood that. Had always understood that. Jace shouldn’t feel obligated like that.

“How would you know that?” Jace asked softly, his eyes tearing into his, his one hand on Alec’s wrists above his head tightening almost painfully even though Alec had made no move to escape the grip or move in any way.

“Well…all the women and….” Alec sank, a lump in his throat, his voice soft and weak and hesitant, his eyes on a spot on the floor, his cheeks warm. He knew he wasn’t good enough; why did he have to explain it? Clarify it? “And Clary.”

“Clary is my sister; that is over with,” Jace said evenly, honestly, his voice firm and even. As soon as he had gotten that news any hope, any chance, that he ever could have any other feelings towards her than friendship or sisterly affection had died once and for all. Even if someone now said to him they weren’t siblings it would not be enough to change his feelings. In his mind and heart she had moved from someone he loved as a potential life partner to someone, he loved as family – like he did Izzy and now also Clary. He would die for those girls but they were family and could never become more than that. He loved a soul and not a body and hearing Clary was his sister he had felt, had known deep inside, that she was his missing half, his sister of the soul and heart and he would love her forever as such.

“Besides, you are the only one I have ever loved, parabatai.” Jace said honestly, his eyes tearing into Alec’s.

Alec nodded, a lump in his throat, fighting back the urge to cry. “Yes, but not like that,” Alec said softly, sadly, defeated.

“Oh, having you at my mercy like this under me has most definitely been something I have been thinking about,” Jace admitted with a wicked grin.

“Jace,” Alec started in a warning tone, unsure what he wanted to say. Maybe mostly that he should stop teasing him when he knew he didn’t want anything from him. That it wasn’t fair.

“What? You can’t tell me you don’t want this,” Jace challenged as he gave him a searching look. “I can feel it,” he added as he with the hand that wasn’t holding his wrists reached behind him and smirked in victory when Alec moaned softly as his hand went over the bulk in his pants, caressing him through the material and making Alec buck against his touch.

“Magnus is here,” Alec mumbled, trying to look at the Warlock but he couldn’t see his face, only his legs from his positon on the floor. Magnus; he would never betray him.

“I am, darling, and I am enjoying the show so just relax and go with it,” Magnus assured him huskily, desire and heat in his voice.

“See? No need not to give in,” Jace assured him with a wink.

There might not be any need to fight it any longer but he had never before allowed himself to give in to these feelings for Jace. It was frightening. He still didn’t quite believe what was happening, having dreamt of this since he had been a teenager.

“Jace, we should stop this,” Alec insisted softly, his voice hoarse from desire.

“Why?” Jace challenged. “You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that,” Alec insisted, shaking his head.

“Then what?” Jace asked puzzled as he leaned down close to his face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek almost experimentally before sitting back up, grinning when Alec hadn’t turned away from the touch but only looked at him in surprise with huge eyes.

“I don’t…” Alec blushed and looked away, uncertain and a little afraid. He didn’t like not knowing what to do. Magnus had been good; he had quickly taken control and shown him what he wanted, what to do. He needed that now too. He didn’t know what to do.

“What, parabatai?” Jace asked gently, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t …I’m not…” Alec mumbled shyly, softly, avoiding his gaze.

“What?” Jace questioned, having barely heard his words

“Good enough,” Alec got out, blushing and looking away.

“Parabatai…” Jace started but Alec still wasn’t looking at him. “Alec, look at me,” he asked softly. Alec stubbornly refused to do so. “Alec, look at me,” he repeated more forcefully. Alec reluctantly did so.

“I want you. I have for a long time,” Jace said strongly, firmly.

“No, I…” Alec started to say, shaking his head in denial.

“Shall I show you how much?” Jace asked, his eyes sparkling as he with the hand he wasn’t pinning his hands above his head held his chin in a bruising grip, forcing him to look up at him and stop shaking his head at him.

Seeing Jace like this, so powerful and in control, he was truly intoxicating and made Alec feel like maybe he did want him. He couldn’t understand why but maybe he did.

“Yes,” Alec mumbled shyly, blushing, looking down.

“Yes what?” Jace pressed, tightening his hold on his wrists and his chin to the point of leaving bruises which just made Alec feel safer, more desirable and he eagerly leaned into both holds Jace had on him, wanting this claim, this show of Jace’s affection for him marked on his body.

“Please, yes, please show me,” he begged, looking up at him with eyes clouded by desire.

“Oh, I will,” Jace promised darkly, his voice showing just how aroused he was. “I will make you remember me for days!”

Without warning Jace leaned down and gave him a brutal kiss, hard and demanding. Alec easily melted into the kiss, surrendering under him, inviting him in. Alec was gasping for breath when Jace drew back with a knowing smirk, feeling superior in his skills as a lover.

Jace reached down and removed his belt single-handed, pulling it lose with one hand. Jace gave Alec a searching look as he tied his wrists together with the belt to leave both his hands free. Alec just gave him a lustful look, crossing his wrists to make it easier for him to tie them together, the gesture sending waves of anticipation down Jace’s spine.

Having tied him up Jace pulled back to look at his parabatai, laying tied up beneath him, his lips slightly parted, eyes shining with desire. He zoned in on his lips, so inviting. He traced the outline of them with a finger and looked intensely as Alec put out his tongue, licking it. Experimentally Jace put a finger in his mouth and Alec eagerly started sucking on it.

“Quite the little tease, aren’t you?” Jace mumbled, his voice thick with lust.

Alec murmured something unintelligent as he continued to lick his finger and when Jace added a second he licked and sucked that one too.

“I think you should try your skills on something else,” Jace said hoarsely, desire making his voice deeper than normal as he withdrew his fingers. “Do you want that?”

Alec nodded eagerly, his eyes almost glassy with arousal. He had wanted Jace for so many years, thinking he was about to get him here and now…it was so overwhelming it almost made Alec think he could come from the thought alone.

Jace leaned down and took a bruising grip on his hair, forcing his head a little up, and their eyes melt, Jace’s filled with power, lust, hungry and desire and Alec’s filled with submission, want, need and longing.

“Answer me when I ask you something,” Jace demanded and saw the shiver of desire his order sent through Alec; so Alec liked being dominated. Good; because Jace was quite the aggressive lover so he could certainly work with that, he thought with a smirk.

“Yes. Yes, please,” Alec said, nodding, eager to please.

Jace smiled as he released his hold on him. He moved so he was saddling Alec by the neck and pulled his cock free from his pants. He was already half-hard from just seeing Alec so eager and submissive beneath him; by the Angel he was so beautiful in his need and his surrender.

Seeing Jace’s cock so close to his face made Alec lick his lips in lustful anticipation. He had dreamt of doing this since he had been in puberty. He could barely believe it was real.

“Show me how much you want it,” Jace demanded as he pushed himself into Alec’s mouth.

Alec opened wide to accommodate him, eagerly inviting him in. Jace took a bruising grip on his hair to better guide himself as he started to pump in and out of his mouth in a quick and brutal pace, not giving Alec any time to prepare. Alec wanted to brace himself somehow but the belt tying his hands together made the small movement he had instinctively done towards doing that useless so he simply laid there, taking it, enjoying how helpless he was and how powerful Jace was as he loomed above him like this, taking what he wanted and needed from him.

Alec was glad he had practiced to control his gag reflex as Jace hit the back of his throat again and again. The strain on his jaw, the bruising grip on his hair, the spit running down his face…Jace above him fucking him at the pace he wanted, needed, his eyes filled with desire. It made Alec harden even more and moan in desire around Jace’s cock, making Jace give a small noise of pleasure. Jace tightened his grip on his hair as he got closer to his climax, his trusting becoming even more brutal, deep and frantic. There was something incredibly hot at knowing Jace was using him like this, using him to get off. He couldn’t explain why he loved that but he did. He fought to keep up with Jace’s pace, the strain of it making tears fall from his eyes. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any more and would have to pull off, beg for a break, he tasted Jace on his tongue and moaned in pleasure, almost coming from that alone. How he had dreamt of, longed of tasting him for so many years. Alec knew, tasted, that Jace was close and so he tried to use his tongue and his lips as best he could, ignoring the strain of his jaw, to try and urge him on. Alec almost sighed loudly in displeasure as Jace withdrew from his mouth just for him to use his free hand to pump himself in hard trusts, using the hand in Alec’s hair to pull his head slightly up. Knowing what was to come Alec licked his lips in anticipation, his own cock twisting in desire at the very thought of what was to come, and when Jace exploded all over his face he did his best to catch as much of it as he could.

“Hmm…You taste so good,” Alec mumbled, his voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had just taken as he tasted him on his tongue, splashes of white on his cheeks.

“Just like you thought it would be?” Jace asked with a hint of teasing but pride and lust was shining in his eyes.

“Better,” Alec managed to say through his hoarse voice sounded weird even to himself.

“Up for more?” Jace asked with a challenge in his eyes.

Alec nodded at once, eager for anything his life-long crush would give him. Though he did hope it wasn’t another blowjob; he wasn’t sure he could manage that but if Jace asked he would certainly gladly try.

“What did I say about answering?” Jace warned as he took his chin in a bruising grip, their eyes locking.

Alec looked down, embarrassed, the fingers on his chin tightening so much he was certain they would leave additional, and harder, bruises than those he had left earlier. Somehow knowing that, knowing he would be wearing this sign of Jace, of their union, made him feel happy and content.

“To use words,” Alec said meekly before feeling the need to add, “Sorry, parabatai.”

Jace shook his head, smiling ruefully as he said, his voice filled with lust and desire, “Answer my question.”

“Yes, please. Please, more,” Alec insisted, his voice almost pleading and he didn’t care.

Jace smiled a dark smile full of desire as he released his grip on him and stood up, looking down at Alec laying on the floor with a lustful gaze. Alec blushed slightly but didn’t move, not wanting to disturb this moment.

“Get up on your hands and knees,” Jace ordered, licking his lips in anticipation, already hard again thanks to his runes still being activated.

Alec quickly scrambled to get into position, the thought of what was to come making his mouth water and his cock rock hard. He had dreamt so long of being taken by his parabatai, feeling his cock inside him. He couldn’t believe he might be getting that.

“Such a good obedient lover you are,” Jace praised as he stood behind him, admiring the view, one hand touching Alec’s butt.

Alec felt a wave of warmth and desire at those words. “Thank you,” he mumbled, just in case this was one of those speaking moments they had discussed earlier.

“Is he always so good? So eager?” Jace asked of Magnus as he stroked Alec’s ass before cupping his cock and balls through his pants, making Alec moan and try to thrust back against him.

“Well, not at first but we overcame his shyness and hesitation with orders. It worked perfectly,” Magnus replied from his chair, a drink in hand, his legs spread apart, a bulge in his pants betraying he was hard from watching this. “He loves to submit.”

“I can see that. And he does it so beautifully,” Jace praised and Alec would have purred if he could. “Could you magic his clothes away?”

“Done,” Magnus said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers and Alec was now naked on his knees before Jace.

“You are so pretty on your knees, parabatai,” Jace said in awe, stroking his ass. Alec moaned at the touch, his cock hard, wishing he would touch him more, do more.

“What do you say when someone compliments you?” Jace asked sharply, smacking his ass hard, making Alec give a yell of surprise and almost moving but managing to control himself. Jace smoothed out the red mark he had left on his skin, enjoying how Alec was leaning back into the touch, into the burn.

“Thank you,” Alec said hoarsely.

“Tell me what you want,” Jace ordered as he moved his hand from the red mark he had left on his ass cheek to fondle Alec’s balls and the base of his cock.

“You, please. I want you,” Alec begged, desire making his brain foggy and his voice deeper than even the abuse earlier couldn’t do as he turned his head to look at him standing behind him. He found it incredibly sexy knowing he was completely naked while Jace was still fully dressed with only his cock out.

“Want me how? Be specific,” Jace demanded and his hand around Alec’s cock tightened till it was almost painful.

“I want you to fuck me. Please…I want to feel you inside of me,” Alec begged, his words fueling his desire. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t sit down for days.”

Jace smiled evilly as he released his hold on Alec. “I can certainly arrange that!”

A bottle of lube suddenly appeared by his feet and Jace looked at Magnus to send him a nod of thanks, seeing the Warlock was still sipping his drink while lazily jerking himself off to the sight of the two Shadowhunters.

Jace poured some lube into his hands before pressing one digit into Alec, not wasting time with preparing him further or going slow, knowing this was what his parabatai wanted.

“Yes,” Alec hissed in pleasure, enjoying the burn as well as the feeling of having something inside him.

“More?” Jace asked with a smirk, feeling Alec keep trying to push back against him to get just that.

“Yes, please more,” Alec pleaded.

“You beg so prettily,” Jace mumbled in his ear as he withdrew the finger only to push two fingers inside of him, scissoring them and moving them in and out in quick and hard strokes.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed in pleasure.

“Do you want me to use more fingers or are you ready for me now?” Jace asked with a voice filled with desire. He had no desire to truly hurt Alec but he was barely holding on and really wanted to bury himself to the hilt in his parabatai’s tight and inviting hole but he didn’t want to move until Alec was ok with it.

“Ready,” Alec insisted, his brain not working to make complete sentences from the lust and desire running through him. “Please fuck me hard. Make me feel you!”

Jace chuckled at that and withdrew his fingers. He applied plenty of lube to his cock and positioned himself at Alec’s opening.

“Brace yourself,” Jace said as the only warning before pushing all the way in and without delay starting up a hard and brutal rhythm. Alec gasped at the burn, the stretch, fighting to relax his muscles to accommodate him. Magnus was big but Jace was pretty huge too. Fuck, it hurt a little but as Jace kept pounding him, using his hips for leverage, his nails drawing blood and his fingers leaving bruises Jace angled himself just right and hit his prostate again and again, drawing yells of pure pleasure from Alec’s lips.

“I….I can’t last,” Alec warned, feeling his orgasm building.

“Hang on a bit longer for me, parabatai,” Jace demanded as he pulled all the way out before pushing back in, burying himself inside him.

“Fuck!” Alec hissed, tears falling from his eyes from the strain of not coming, of not letting go. Jace kept fucking him at the same brutal pace, even seeming to pick it up some. His hips were aching, his ass was aching…he was starting to shake from the strain of holding himself up on all fours. His cock was leaking pre-come and he knew he was close but not quite there.

“Come for me, untouched. Show me how much you love my cock,” Jace demanded, sweat dripping from his forehead and down onto Alec’s back as he kept fucking him mercilessly. The order, his words…it was all it took and after a few more trusts Alec came explosively with a loud yell.

Alec sensed the darkness at the edges of his vision and managed to think he was passing out but didn’t register it before he came to a few seconds later. Jace had changed position; he had turned him over and laid him down on the floor as he kept fucking him. Alec couldn’t help but think it was really hot that he had been fucked literally into oblivion and Jace still kept going. He wrapped his arms and legs around Jace, holding him close and trying to force him closer, clenching his muscles around his cock in his ass to try and help him get off. He was getting over-sensitive and feeling boneless and weak in his body, everything aching and straining but he wanted Jace to come inside him.

“Please….please, come inside me,” Alec begged as Jace pulled all the way out before slamming back in so brutally it made Alec give a small yell and moan of the mixed pain and pleasure. With a few more brutal trusts Jace did just that. His eyes lit up yellow, meaning Jace was using his runes. When he withdrew from him Jace looked none the worse for wear whereas Alec sank fully back on the floor, spent, sated, content and fighting to keep his eyes open.

“You look thoroughly fucked,” Jace commented with an evil grin as he rose from his kneeing position between Alec’s legs and looked down at him, rearranging his clothes.

Alec nodded and then remembered the rules and said, “I am.”

Alec’s voice was hoarse and he ached all over but he enjoyed the feeling; it made him feel loved. Jace hadn’t been lying; he felt as if he could still feel him inside him and was certain he would be able to feel this for days. Alec tried to move but didn’t feel like he had any strength left in his body.

With a satisfied grin at seeing how spent and drained he had managed to leave him Jace leaned down and removed his belt, leaving Alec’s wrists with angry red marks.

Magnus had come explosively from watching the two Shadowhunters but now he rose and with a snap of his fingers his clothes was back in order and he was cleaned up. He walked over to Jace and Alec and also looked down at his boyfriend.

“You seem to have enjoyed that,” Magnus said with a wink at Alec as he with a snap of his fingers cleaned Alec, Jace and the floor up in one go. “I certainly enjoyed the show,” Magnus reassured him when he saw the flicker of hesitation in Alec’s eyes.

“I did,” Alec admitted with a lazy smile, the words barely auditable, and his voice hoarse and low.

“Come here,” Magnus said as he bent down beside him with a fond smile, scooped him up, and started carrying him to the bedroom, bridal style.

“More,” Alec mumbled against Magnus chest as he was carried towards the bedroom, fighting to keep his eyes open and keeping his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Darling, you can barely keep your eyes open,” Magnus said with amusement in his voice.

“But I want you. I want to feel you like I did Jace,” Alec mumbled against his shoulder before adding shyly. “I want to feel you love me like that.”

Magnus tightened his hold on him before lying him down gently on the bed. “And you will, darling.” Alec looked eagerly at him as Magnus pulled away from him. Looking down at him lovingly Magnus added,” In the morning.”

Alec nodded agreement to this; he was indeed struggling to stay awake.

“Sleep with me?” Alec asked ever so softly his voice gentle, weak, needy and a bit afraid of the answer, afraid of rejection.

“Always, my love,” Magnus promised warmly, tenderly as he bent down and kissed his lips affectionately.

“And you, parabatai?” Alec asked with something between need, desire and fear in his eyes, worrying that even if Magnus hadn’t rejected him then maybe Jace would.

Jace looked at Magnus hesitantly, a little unsure how this was going to work. “Magnus?”

“Get in,” Magnus commented with a smile and Jace eagerly did after quickly stripping down to boxers, laying by Alec’s right side and quickly spooning him, holding him close with a sigh of satisfaction and pleasure. Jace finally felt at home, at ease with Alec in his arms.

“My parabatai,” Jace said softly, possessively, turning Alec’s head with a hand on his cheek to give him a greedy kiss and almost purring when Alec eagerly gave way under him, giving his tongue access to his mouth.

“Magnus,” Alec said as he turned around to face the Warlock, opening his arms eagerly.

“I am here, darling,” Magnus said softly as he climbed into bed at his other side after taking off his clothes.

“I love you,” Alec said softly as soon as Magnus laid down beside him in bed. He put his head on Magnus’ shoulder, his arms around his torso.

“I love you too,” Magnus said as he leaned over and kissed Alec’s lips, having a hand around his neck to deepen the kiss, making it more possessive. Alec eagerly invited his tongue in and melted against him, just as he had done with Jace. They were both panting when they drew apart.

“Tomorrow, darling, you will be mine,” Magnus promised, love, desire and lust in his voice.

“Tomorrow,” Alec said happily and put his cheek on Magnus’ chest again who closed his arms around him possessively. Jace moved closer and spooned Alec tightly from behind, a hand on his midriff. They feel asleep like that, content, happy and at peace, all three of them having huge and satisfied smiles on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is loved, loved and loved!  
> Next up - the next morning and Magnus gets to have some fun


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Magnus and Jace show Alec how much they love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to my beta; I am amazed you can correct spelling mistakes in sentences that deal with explicit sex like here ;)  
> Chapter warning: Sex! Blow job and anal at the same time because...3-some! Also, still D/s elements here  
> Have fun!

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings**

**Chapter 2**

Alec awake by someone trailing a hand over his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, enjoying the feel of Magnus’ warm and muscled chest under him. He looked up and into the Warlock’s eyes. He instinctively smiled when he saw the love and warmth reflected there, almost feeling a bit shy by the power of the Warlock’s affections.

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus said softly, lovingly, smiling at him before he gently kissed the top of his head.

For a moment Alec thought he had dreamt yesterday but then he felt a hand on his hip. He turned to see Jace smiling at him, love in his eyes too as well as a renewed hunger that made Alec blush.

“Good morning, parabatai,” Jace said softly, stroking his cheek tenderly, smoothing over the marks he had left there last night with a feeling of pride and possessiveness.

“Morning,” Alec said, smiling happily back at him.

Alec turned back to Magnus and gave him a kiss, putting his hands on his chest. Magnus deepened the kiss, putting a hand on his neck to hold him in a firm, almost bruising grip, quickly dominating it, making Alec moan into his mouth, sleep forgotten and hunger renewed. Magnus’ tongue demanded access and Alec easily gave way under him, inviting him in. The kiss turned dominating and passionate and first ended when Magnus bit lightly on his lower lip, enough to draw a small wince from Alec, making fire and desire light up in his eyes. Alec was gasping for breath when Magnus drew back and looked at him through heavy eyelids, biting his lower lip as if to feel Magnus’ bite there for longer.

Magnus released his hold on Alec’s neck, took one of his hands, and moved it to lie over his erection, separated only by the thin material of his boxers and Alec moaned even more, his eyes shining with need, quickly growing hard himself when he recalled Magnus’ promise to him last night.

“Want to do something about that?” Magnus challenged, hunger, lust, love and affection in his eyes.

Alec nodded eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Yes, please,” Alec breathed, lust and desire making his eyes and voice deeper and darker.

“Go on then, darling. Show me what it is you want,” Magnus invited with a smile as he released his hand.

Alec nodded and excitedly scooped down to sit between Magnus’ legs and quickly, enthusiastically, got his cock released from the trappings of his underwear. He sighed contently when he took Magnus all the way in until he hit the back of his throat, making the Warlock moan in pleasure. He stayed down for a moment before moving back up, using his hands on Magnus’ hips to steady himself as he sat a lazy rhythm, going all the way down every time, making Magnus fight to control himself and not just push up into the inviting mouth. After Alec had gone down on him a few more times, Magnus lost patience. He put a hand in Alec’s hair, fisting it to the point the pull was slightly painful, helping Alec move his head up and down in the pace he wanted and liked. The trusts became harder, faster and deeper, hitting the back of Alec’s throat every time. Alec hummed happily against his cock, loving the feel of being used; of giving his lover pleasure, his eyes half-closed with desire, his cock rock hard, his only focus to satisfy Magnus.

“Wow, he’s good. So eager for it,” Jace said excitedly as he looked at them, licking his lips enthusiastically, hoping to get a taste of that hot mouth soon. He had sat up a little bit, quickly getting hard from watching Alec with Magnus. Seeing them together he could certainly understand what Magnus had thought yesterday and he could easily jerk himself off to the sight of Magnus using Alec’s mouth as he saw fit. The way Alec was giving in, so eager, so perfect…sinful.

“Come and do something useful with those lips,” Magnus suggested with affection and teasing in his voice. Jace grinned and thought why not experiment a little with this? So he leaned over. As soon as Jace kissed him Magnus put his free hand on his neck, holding him close. The kiss was different than when either of them had kissed Alec. While Alec eagerly melted under them, giving in, surrendering, both Jace and Magnus fought for dominance over the kiss. Magnus finally released Jace and they were both gasping for breath.

“Not bad,” Jace said with a seductive wink at Magnus but his eyes also made it clear this wasn’t going to go further than kisses. He couldn’t imagine going all the way with Magnus; not because he wasn’t handsome but because he didn’t love him like that, not like he loved Alec. Maybe one day he would but not now. Maybe never.

“I was just about to say the same,” Magnus said with a teasing edge. He could feel on Jace that the kiss had been fine but nothing more; his sexual interest in men started and stopped with Alec. Magnus was fine with that. He had been in many types of polygamy relationships and it was actually rare he had been in relationships where sex was a component between all parties involved though in all his relationships at least one partner had been shared like they were doing with Alec, though not always shared at the same time like they were doing now.

Jace just grinned at that before both men returned to looking at the main attraction and the main reason they were both here; Alec.

“That’s enough of that,” Magnus said hoarsely as he gently pushed Alec off him, needing something else from Alec than his mouth. Alec looked disappointed at him, his lips swollen, his throat aching and split running down the corners of his mouth. He looked sinful.

Magnus moved off the bed, standing at the edge, looking down at Alec with eyes dark with desire.

“Lay on your back, darling,” Magnus ordered.

Alec eagerly did so, now facing Jace as Magnus positioned himself between his legs. Magnus conjured some lube and put a generous amount into his hand before he found his opening. He pushed a single finger into Alec who moaned in pleasure and pushed back, eager for more.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Jace said hoarsely, his voice thick with desire, as he fisted Alec’s hair hard enough to make Alec wince, the possessive pull fueling his hunger.

Jace pulled his head up slightly before giving him a harsh and hungry kiss. The kiss muted Alec’s moan when Magnus put a second finger inside him; Alec was still loose from yesterday’s fucking and didn’t need much preparation.

“I want to fuck your mouth until you can’t talk for the rest of the day! Would you like that?” Jace asked roughly, his voice filled with need and desire as he drew back, still fisting Alec’s hair painfully. Alec moaned at the mental image Jace’s words were painting and nodded eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation, his eyes dark and filled with desire.

“Use words,” Jace demanded in a warning tone, his hand fisting his hair tightening further and he pulled harshly, making Alec’s head go back and forth. Alec winced at the pain of the pull while closing his eyes a little, moaned loudly at the combined pain of the pull as it mixed with the pleasure and desire Jace’s need and possessiveness towards him made him feel.

“Yes, yes, please. Please use me,” Alec said quickly, eagerly, the last word becoming a yelp of pleasure as Magnus added a third finger inside him with a sexy smirk.

Jace released his hair and moved so he was saddling Alec by the neck, releasing his cock.

“Show me how much you love my cock,” Jace ordered, his voice thick with desire, fueling his own and Alec’s arousal with his words. Looking down at Alec, seeing the desire in his eyes, his need and surrender, Jace held himself in one hand and gently slapped the side of Alec’s face with his cock. Alec looked at him in surprise but as Jace hit his face again he half-closed his eyes and moaned.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jace mumbled, feeling more aroused than ever at Alec’s reaction to the humiliation of being dick slapped. By the angel; he was so perfect in his surrender.

“Please, yes,” Alec mumbled, starting to lose his sense of self, his brain foggy with lust and desire. He couldn’t believe he was actually here, with both Magnus and Jace. He had dreamt of them taking him together like this, using him. The fact he was getting this fantasy was almost enough to make him come just from that alone.

Jace smirked as he dick slapped Alec one more time before placing his balls by his lips. Alec eagerly opened his mouth and starting licking and sucking at his balls and the underside of his cock, making Jace moan out loud in pleasure.

The fingers in his ass was making it even harder for Alec to focus and he was moaning against Jace’s cock, the vibrations of it stimulating Jace further.

“Fuck!” Jace got out before he pulled away from Alec’s sinful mouth. Alec gave him a disappointed look and a small whine of displeasure but he was soon humming happily again when Jace put his cock into his mouth. Alec eagerly started sucking, taking Jace all the way down as he had with Magnus, making Jace hiss with pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you? Like being used like this?” Jace asked, his eyes aflame with desire as he fisted Alec’s hair again to fuck his mouth in hard, brutal and deep thrusts, hitting the back of his throat every time. Alec tried to brace himself by putting his hands on Jace’s bent legs, spit running out of the corners of his mouth.

Alec was too far gone, lost in the intense pleasure of the sensation of Jace’s brutal blowjob combined with the harsh finger fucking Magnus was giving him to register the question until Jace tore harshly on his hair, forcing him off his cock. He took a hard grip on his chin, his fingers leaving bruises as his eyes tore into Alec’s.

“Answer me,” Jace demanded in a dark tone.

Alec looked dazed up at him, his firm and bruising grip just fueling his desire further and he felt himself close to floating. He fought to answer, fought to try and focus on him. He blushed a little at the reprimand in his tone, aware he had forgotten everything except his own pleasure.

“Sorry, parabatai. Yes, yes, please. Please use me,” he got out, his voice hoarse from abuse, his voice low, his eyes dark with desire.

“Oh, we will,” Jace promised with an evil and lustful grin as his eyes lit yellow, indicating he was using his runes, and he forced Alec’s head back with a hard grip in his hair. He put his cock into his mouth as deep as he could go and held it there for a few seconds. Alec fought to breathe through his nose, loving this feeling of Jace’s superior strength, of being used and full. He took a firm grip on Jace’s legs to steady himself.

“Grip the bars in the headboard and don’t let go till I tell you,” Magnus ordered Alec, his own arousal having only increased by watching Alec take the brutal blowjob Jace was giving him with such hunger and eagerness.

Jace pulled his cock out of Alec’s mouth and he coughed, gasping for breath, his eyes tearing from the strain. He smiled as he heard Magnus’ order and felt him pull his fingers out of him before slamming them back in forcefully, making him give a moan of desire.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec responded instinctively to the command and power in Magnus’ voice, eager to please, his cock dripping pre-come from the pure dominance he was feeling from the two men he loved so much. He got his hands up and was holding onto the bars in the headboard of the bed as Jace pushed his cock back into his mouth and moaned in pleasure as Alec eagerly started to suck him again.

“Amazing feeling, isn’t it?” Magnus commented, his voice rough with desire as he continued to work his fingers in and out of Alec, giving him a warning smack on his ass when Alec tried to push back to get even more inside him.

“By the Angel, yes!” Jace agreed, his eyes half-closed with desire as he fucked himself using Alec’s mouth, setting a brutal pace using his hard grip in Alec’s hair. Alec was moaning in pleasure under him, wanting more of this, more of Magnus, more of them both. He had never felt this full, this used and he loved it.

Magnus withdrew his fingers, making Alec whimper in displeasure, the vibrations of it making Jace moan with hunger as Alec was still sucking his cock enthusiastically up and down.

“Are you ready for me, darling?” Magnus asked softly as he positioned himself at his opening.

Jace pulled his cock out of Alec’s mouth so he could answer, smirking darkly down at him, eyes filled with pleasure and pride when he saw that Alec was so far gone in his desire that he had to fight to lift the haze around his brain to form words.

“Yes, please. I need to feel you. I want to feel you both fucking me, using me, please, I need it,” Alec begged, his voice hoarse as Jace was doing his best to fulfill his promise of making him unable to speak for hours after this. Alec was surprised he could even remember what words were, his brain was gone, his need making him tumble over the words. He felt so close to floating, to letting go completely.

“Oh, and you will,” Magnus promised darkly and pushed all the way in until he was buried to the hilt, making Alec wince from the combined burn and pleasure of being full.

“Yes! Fuck me please! Fuck me hard. I want to feel you for days!” Alec was rambling, his desire reaching new heights and he was certain he wouldn’t last long with the combination of Jace and Magnus both fucking him. As if he knew what he was thinking Jace quickly put his cock back into Alec’s mouth and restarted the brutal fucking with a fist in his hair.

Alec moved his hips to indicate Magnus should move. He did so, quickly striking up a fast, deep and brutal pace. Magnus’ hands holding around Alec’s hips to be able to go even deeper, were bruising and would leave clear marks. Alec loved the feeling, loved the idea of wearing both Jace and Magnus’ marks on his body and so he eagerly leaned into Magnus’ touch to get more, to make him leave more marks on him.

Magnus was hitting Alec’s prostate with each deep trust, making Alec’s eyes glaze over with pleasure. Jace noticed Magnus’ rhythm and started to match Magnus’ speed and depth so whenever Magnus slammed into his ass, deep and hard, Jace would fuck his mouth with equal depth and brutality.

Alec felt like he was floating, his body aching in all the right ways. He loved the feeling of being used, being filled by the two men he loved more than life itself. It was exquisite and his orgasm was quickly building. He couldn’t hold on much longer, his hands tightened around the bars in the headboard till his knuckles were white. He didn’t want this feeling to ever end, he wanted this to last forever but he could feel he was close; his cock leaking pre-come.

When Jace pulled out of his mouth he tried to say as much, “I can’t…I,” he managed to get out, his voice low and hoarse, before Jace pushed his cock back into his mouth, making Alec moan in pleasure as he hungrily licked it and used his lips as best as he could.

Alec tried to communicate how close he was to coming by looking at Jace lustfully with half-closed eyes and mumbling unintelligently against his cock in his mouth.

“I think he wants to come,” Jace commented, his voice gruff from desire.

“Then come, darling, come untouched and show us how much you love our cocks, how much you love us fucking you, using you like this,” Magnus grunted, hunger and desire clear in his voice and eyes as he pushed back into Alec with a deep and brutal thrust.

Alec would have yelled as he came if not Jace was fucking his mouth particularly deeply at that moment. He came explosively and saw stars before his eyes as he sank boneless back on the bed, drained, content and happy. He was fighting to keep his mouth open now, his jaw aching but he wanted to taste Jace. He focused on sucking and licking as much as he could, while also tightening his muscles to aid Magnus in getting off as he was starting to feel over-sensitive and tender but he wanted to feel Magnus come inside of him.

With a few more powerful thrusts Magnus came inside him, holding himself up by his arms to prevent collapsing into Jace or down onto Alec. He pulled out as gently as he could but Alec still winced a little, very tender and sore but smiling happily; it was just what he had wanted.

A few seconds later Jace came explosively down Alec’s throat. Alec fought to swallow it all and was gasping for breath when Jace finally released his hold in his hair, allowing him to pull off him.

“Your mouth is amazing, parabatai,” Jace said fondly, his eyes lighting up as he used his runes for added strength and agility, enabling him to easily put one hand on the side of Alec’s face to flip over him after making sure Magnus had pulled back some so he wouldn’t hit him. Jace landed gracefully on his feet beside the bed and kissed Alec’s swollen and bruised lips tenderly before pulling back, grinning when he saw Alec still try to chase the kiss even though his eyes were half-closed and he looked about to pass out, a satisfied look in his eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips.

“You were wonderful, darling,” Magnus whispered tenderly and leaned over him to kiss Alec gently. Alec eagerly leaned into the kiss and smiled happily up at Magnus when he pulled back.

Alec was sure he would have bruises on his neck and hips, his lips and throat felt raw and abused, his ass was hurting in that perfect way he would feel for days. He felt content and happy and loved; truly loved.

“You can let go now, darling,” Magnus said softly and Alec first now realized he was still holding onto the bars in the headboard. He lowered his arms, wincing at the pain when his arms hurt from the strain. Seeing this Jace started massaging his right arm, the one closest to him, while Magnus massaged the other. Alec smiled lazily, feeling so loved and content, feeling so taken care of. He was fighting to stay awake now but still leant into any touch he could get from them both. Seeing Alec was better now Jace and Magnus gently put his arms by his chest and pulled back a little.

“Come, darling,” Magus said softly as he climbed back into the bed and took a strong grip around Alec’s body, positioning him so he was lying with his head on his shoulder. Alec instinctively put his arms around Magnus, feeling content, smiling.

Alec’s eyes were half-closed in bliss, a faraway look in his eyes as Jace crawled back into bed on Alec’s other side, a smile of contentment on Jace’s lips as well. He could not recall the last time he had felt so at ease, so at home, as he did here now, sharing a bed with Alec and Magnus. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus had they cleaned up and a blanket was covering them.

“There are advantages to having a Warlock in the mix here,” Jace said tenderly as he stroked Alec’s sweaty hair lovingly while Magnus held him close and possessively against him.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled with a faraway smile.

“I think we broke him,” Jace teased as he looked at Alec and saw his dreamy and dazed look.

“Did we break you, darling?” Magnus asked affectionately, kissing the top of his head.

Alec nodded, smiling contently. “In a good way,” he got out, his voice hoarse from the abuse on his throat.

“I could get used to this,” Jace admitted as he watched Alec fight sleep, still stroking his hair. He looked so innocent yet so sinful like this; his head on Magnus’ chest, his eyes closed, his lips swollen and red from the brutal fucking earlier, his hair in complete disarray.

“Me too. You do complete him, Jace,” Magnus said softly, looking at Jace with clear affection and care.

“And you?” Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I have come to care for you a great deal and I am certain we can make this work,” Magnus said seriously, warmly. “And you?” Magnus added.

“Same,” Jace said with a smile and a wink.

“So you stay? I really get to have you both?” Alec asked with wonder, fighting sleep, fighting to speak more clearly despite the abuse to his throat, as he turned his head to look from Magnus to Jace. He couldn’t believe he could be so lucky, that life could be that perfect.

Jace smiled tenderly. “Yes, parabatai. You get to have us both.”

Sensing Alec needed him to reply too Magnus added with love and affection in his voice, “We are not going anywhere. We want you here with us.”

Alec smiled happily. How lucky could one guy be? He had the two men in his life he loved the most, the only two men he had ever loved. Life was perfect. Everything was perfect.

“I love you. I love you both,” Alec said happily, contently as he drifted off to sleep, his head on Magnus’ chest and feeling Jace spoon him from behind, a hand on his midriff like the night before. He felt so loved, so safe, so cared for.

“We love you too,” Magnus replied tenderly, stroking his cheek.

“Yes, we really really do, parabatai. Thank you for being ours,” Jace said lovingly as he bent over and kissed Alec’s forehead affectionately. Soon they were all three asleep, feeling happy, content and ready to start their new relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually starting to like this dynamic, this relationship, a lot! It's interesting to write. What do you guys think? You want more? Maybe more fluff and less sex, yes? ;)  
> Feedback is loved ;)


	3. We love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and snuggles....and a very sweet blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my beta - I am still in awe you can focus on finding spelling mistakes in a sex scene! ;)  
> This is for my beta who wanted to see Izzy give her blessing, for aquarius_wahine who wanted a soft love scene and Yuru18 who wanted snuggles.  
> SmuttyMalec, you wanted Double Penetration (DP). It didn't fit with the tenderness here but I can do a sequel with it if you would like? Would anyone else like to see that?  
> Chapter warnings: This is still a relationship with D/s undertones, there's a soft blowjob scene and some fluff. Some mention of love bites and marking. Think that's it

**Read the author's notes for chapter warnings**

**Chapter 3**

Alec awoke about an hour later, his mouth dry and his body aching in the most delicious way. He smiled as he lifted his head from Magnus’ chest and looked up at him. He was so beautiful in sleep, peaceful. He reached up a hand and gently stroked his cheek.

A light snore made him turn slightly, only to have Jace snuggle closer to him, an arm wrapped around his stomach. Jace had a gentleness in sleep, a sense of peace and contentment Alec rarely saw him express while awake. Overcome with emotions Alec had to touch him tenderly, as if he was afraid Jace would disappear. He stroked some lose hair away from his forehead. He still found it hard to believe that Jace was here, with him, with them. It was amazing. He had never thought Jace would want him but then he had also thought Magnus wouldn’t, couldn’t, really want to be with someone like him; inexperienced, shy…blushing, stuttered and falling over his own two feet.

Alec felt his heart swell with joy as he looked at the two sleeping men he loved so dearly. He never again had to choose between them, never had to compare which of them he loved the most. He loved them both, equally, for different reasons, in different ways.

Knowing that both Jace and Magnus loved to sleep in he tried to escape the bed to go prepare some breakfast….or maybe more brunch by this point. Luckily neither of them were expected anywhere this morning. Alec had managed to slide halfway down the bed to avoid climbing over either of the two men when Jace’s hand shot out and held his nearest wrist in a firm grip. He had forgotten how skilled a warrior Jace was.

“Where are you going?” Jace asked softly, his eyes suddenly very alert as he looked down at him.

“I just wanted to prepare some breakfast for us,” Alec explained softly, talking in a low voice so not to wake Magnus.

Jace smiled seductively and said, “Come back up here and give me a kiss. Then you can go.”

Alec smiled at that, already feeling a bit flustered at Jace’s display of power and skill when he had griped his wrist. “Ok,” he said unnecessarily.

“Come,” Jace said again and his eyes shined golden to indicate he activated his runes and after that he easily managed to pull Alec up to lie on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his body, seduction shining in his eyes as he held him close and Alec felt his arousal. Alec realized he was also hard from seeing how easily Jace had pulled him up; by the Angel he would never get tired of seeing Jace show just how powerful he truly was.

“You look delicious; your lips are still swollen and red,” Jace whispered into his ear, making Alec shiver with desire.

“Keep talking like that and I won’t make it to make us breakfast,” Alec mumbled, not sure if that would be such a bad thing.

“I could have something else for breakfast,” Jace suggested with a wink as he took a firm grip on Alec’s ass, squeezing it, making Alec squirm and moan in delight.

“Jace,” he half-warned, his voice thick with arousal.

“Fine, fine,” Jace said and rolled his eyes, humor and lust shining in his eyes. He put a hand behind Alec’s neck and pulled him down forcefully for a hard and demanding kiss. Alec melted against him, his hands on his strong torso, enjoying the feeling of Jace’s power. Alec was panting, breaking his breath into gasps when they pulled apart. Jace still had his runes activated and looked way more together than Alec felt it was fair he did.

“Now, go,” Jace said in a teasing voice, releasing his hold on him.

“Tease,” Alec mumbled, now rock hard and he could feel Jace was the same. He rolled out of bed on Jace’s side, smiling down at him a bit uncertainly as he noticed he was naked.

“Be good and I will reward you later,” Jace promised with a seductive smile and a wink.

Alec blushed even more before going towards the walk-in closet to find some clothes. The walk-in was through a door by Magnus’ side of the bed. He picked out some clothes and was about to tiptoe past Magnus to reach the master bathroom through the door by Jace’s side of the bed when he heard Magnus’s voice.

“Too early,” he mumbled, complaining, and opened one blurry eye at him, smiling warmly when his eyes saw Alec.

“Go back to sleep then,” Alec said softly and went over by the bed to kiss his lips tenderly. Magnus was smiling contently, his eyes closed when Alec pulled back and went into the bathroom, Jace having fallen asleep again.

Alec had showered and dressed and had decked the table for the three of them when Magnus came out in a robe just as Alec had started making bacon and eggs. Cooking had long been a hobby of Alec’s and he loved to do meals for those he loved.

Alec smiled at him, looking up from the stove where he had the eggs and bacon going, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus said, smiling back. He went over to the kitchen and put his arms around Alec from behind, pressing himself close. He put his head on his shoulder to look at what he was cooking on the stove; bacon now as he had taken off the eggs.

“I can just conjure us something,” Magnus offered as he kissed his neck.

“Don’t you dare! I like making you, both of you,” he added with a smile as he saw Jace in the doorway to the bedroom, “something.”

“Ok, pup,” Magnus said with an evil grin as he sucked at Alec’s neck, leaving a hickey and making Alec lean back against him, eager for more.

“Is this the sight I can expect every morning then?” Jace asked with a seductive smile as he also went into the kitchen, looking at the two men. They looked amazing together; Magnus holding Alec close to him almost possessively while Alec leaned against him so he was touching as much of him as he could.

“You two are insatiable,” Alec said with a teasing smile as Jace went over and gave him a kiss that started gentle but then got more passionate and rough as Jace’s mouth invaded his. Alec moaned against him until Jace pulled back with a grin.

“Well, you don’t seem to be complaining,” Jace said with a wink as he stole a piece of the already fried bacon lying on a plate next to the stove.

“Hey! No touching!” Alec warned as he saw Jace stealing the bacon.

Jace just grinned as he ate the bacon and made a move to leave the kitchen.

“Hey! Where’s my kiss?” Magnus teased.

“Sorry, babe,” Jace said as he moved back to give Magnus a proper kiss, filled with affection and warmth.

“Babe?” Magnus questioned when Jace went over to pour himself some coffee from the pot Alec had made as soon as he had entered the kitchen.

Jace shrugged as he sat by the decked dining table with his cup of coffee, looking over at them. “You don’t like it?”

Magnus grinned. “No, I do.”

“Well, can I then protest to pup?” Alec said with a teasing smile, not really meaning it – it was kinda cute, like Magnus wanted to protect him or something. He pushed Magnus a little back with his butt to give himself room to finish up breakfast as he spoke. Magnus released his hold on him and with a wave of his hands he used magic to get the finished dishes on the table as he went and poured himself a cup of coffee too. He was about to make one for Alec too when he saw he already had a cup standing on the counter next to where he was cooking.

“No, pup, you can’t,” Magnus teased him.

Alec stuck out his tongue at him, making Jace laugh while Magnus grinned widely and mock smacked his butt, making Alec give a yelp.

They had just finished eating, Alec sitting between Jace and Magnus, when Alec’s phone starting to ring. He picked it up, seeing it was Izzy calling him on one of the apps Clary had introduced them all to.

“Hi, Izzy,” Alec said as soon as he took it.

“Hi, big brother. Can I get video so I can see you?” she asked.

“Sure. There,” he said when he found the right button to press.

“What are you all doing?” she asked with a smile.

“Just having breakfast,” Alec said while Jace used his distraction to steal some bacon from his plate. “Hey!” Alec protested.

“You snooze, you loose, parabatai,” Jace said with a grin and without thinking he turned Alec’s face towards him with a hand under his chin and kissed him roughly, his eyes shining with mischief and desire. Alec instinctively gave under the kiss, parting his lips and leaning in closer but just as suddenly as he had done it Jace drew back, laughing fondly, almost proudly, at his dazed expression.

“Ah….” Alec started to say, blushing furiously as he saw Izzy’s surprised and shocked look over the app on the phone.

“Well, that was new!” Izzy said as a smile started to spread over her lips.

“Did you see that?” Jace suddenly said, more serious now.

“Yes, hard to miss. Damn, you look like you are a great kisser judging from my brother’s flustered look,” Izzy teased as Alec growled and blushed even more. “Wait a minute. Where’s Magnus?” She asked worried.

“I am here, Isabelle,” Magnus said with a smile as he leaned over, close to Alec so she could see his face in the camera. With a look of mischief Magnus took a hand around Alec’s chin and brought their lips together, holding him close as he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking access. Alec closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss as he instinctively tried to lean closer to him. He was breathing heavily when Magnus drew back with a grin.

“Well, that answered my question,” Isabelle said with a wide smile.

“Your question being I assume if I knew about Alec and Jace?” Magnus asked evenly.

“Yes,” Isabelle said honestly with a hint of worry.

“It was my suggestion Jace join our relationship,” Magnus said directly. “They are parabatai; they are a package deal as far as I am concerned.”

“And a gorgeous package at that,” Jace said with a wink.

“For sure,” Magnus easily agreed with a smile.

“Good,” Isabelle said satisfied. “Now, Jace, can you come back into the screen?” She asked in a more serious tone.

“What is it, Izzy?” he asked as he leaned closer to Alec to appear in the screen while Magnus leaned back again, his nearest hand staying on Alec’s thigh.

“I want my big brother to be happy and I know he has been pinning after you since he first saw you,” she said seriously.

“Izzy!” Alec hissed in embarrassment, blushing a deep red.

She ignored him as she went on, “So therefore if he’s just another conquest for you, a knotch on your belt, then I will kick your ass so hard you will be seeing stars,” she promised darkly.

“How come Magnus isn’t included in this threat?” Jace complained.

“Because the beautiful Isabelle already promised to break my legs if I ever hurt Alexander when he and I first got together,” Magnus said amused.

“Seriously, I can take care of myself,” Alec insisted, his cheeks flaming hot red, his voice soft, looking down.

“Of course, big brother. You can kill any demon but you are not good at protecting your own heart; that’s what I am here to do,” Izzy said tenderly but with an edge of steel. Then her voice got serious as she looked from Alec to Jace. “I mean it, Jace.”

“I understand, Izzy. I won’t hurt him,” Jace insisted seriously.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Jace said solemnly. “I love him,” he added honestly. This made Alec gasp and look at him in wonder and awe, still amazed at hearing that said in precisely the way he had always wanted it to be said.

Izzy smiled. “Very well then. I won’t disturb you any longer. I will see you in a few hours, Alec. You too, Jace,” she said with a smile to them both. 

“Ok. Love you, Izzy,” Alec said softly, smiling, as he was about to hang up.

"Yes, love you," Jace added as Izzy blew kisses at them before hanging up.

“You look so cute when you blush,” Jace teased him, grinning seductively.

“I am not cute,” Alec protested and found he was blushing again under Jace’s admiring stare.

“I think you are,” Jace insisted. Alec shook his head, unable to believe Jace’s compliments.

“No, I…” He paused, looking down for a moment, trying to find the words.

“No what, darling?” Magnus pressed him gently.

Alec felt his cheeks heat when he responded, “Well, Jace is the handsome one and you,” he looked at Magnus with such pure awe and admiration that it was very close to worship, “You are so beautiful. I’m…” his voice died out and he looked down.

“You’re what?” Jace insisted.

Alec shrugged. “I’m just me.” At their blank looks, he added a bit more forcefully, defensively, “Oh, come on. You could both do so much better than me. I’m….” he hesitated, all his insecurities coming to the surface, years of being told he wasn’t good enough, years of feeling like a failure.

“I’m not….good enough,” Alec finished in a pained whisper.

Jace stared at him in disbelief and with a hint of anger at his words; he knew Alec had fought feelings of insecurity and self-doubt his entire life and he hated how he had been treated and how he had suffered, both physically and mentally. Then an idea came to him and his face lit up with mischief and desire.

Jace winked at Magnus as he said, “I think we need to show him again how much we admire his body, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes,” Magnus agreed solemnly, his eyes shining with lust and humor.

Alec looked from one to the other, biting his lower lip, caught between being nervous at doing something wrong as he so often was when it came to relationships and in particular sex, and eagerness and growing desire at the words.

“What do you think, parabatai?” Jace asked as he turned his face towards him with a firm grip on his chin. “Should we show you how much we want that body of yours?”

“I…I need to be at the Institute in a few hours,” he said meekly, blushing, looking down, embarrassed to admit how much he wanted that, needed that, already hard at the thought.

“I think we can limit ourselves to a few hours,” Magnus said with a dark smile.

“You didn’t answer me. Do you want us to show you how much we want your body? How much we love to fuck that pretty mouth and gorgeous ass of yours?” Jace asked seductively, tightening his grip on his chin enough for Alec to understand he was expecting him to reply.

Alec had to swallow a lump in his throat, Jace’s words sending his desire through the roof and almost making him moan at the images he was painting inside his head.

“Yes. Yes, please,” Alec said softly, his voice and eyes filled with desire and lust.

“Yes, what, darling?” Magnus asked, his hand on his thigh tightening to let him know he was there.

“Please show me how much you want me,” he begged shyly, blushing as he looked down.

“We will. Believe me; we will!” Jace promised darkly as he pulled him close by his hand on his chin and into a bruising kiss filled with teeth, desire and dominance, making Alec moan with desire and shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

Magnus did a wave of his hand and the dining table was cleared. When Jace and Alec pulled apart he stood up and with a seductive but gentle smile he lifted Alec up, his hands at his wrist.

“What…?” Alec asked confused but before he knew it Magnus had placed him on the edge of the table, his legs hanging over the sides.

“Let us show you how beautiful you are, darling,” Magnus said huskily as he snapped his fingers and Alec found he was naked. He had a moment of feeling exposed, blushing but then Magnus was kissing him, passionately but gently, making him moan. He became aware of someone holding him around the waist from behind, his back against someone’s strong chest; Jace.

Alec was breathing deeply, fighting for breath; rock hard when Magnus drew back and with desire and love shining in his eyes Magnus slowly started to kiss and suck his way down his body towards his cock, leaving plenty of wonderful love bites on the way that made Alec feel desired and beautiful. Jace took a firm but soft hand under his face and turned him so he was looking behind, looking at him. Jace was half sitting on the table too, his arms around Alec as he held him close to his chest.

“You look so beautiful like this, lost in desire,” Jace whispered with something between awe and hunger in his voice.

Before Alec could reply Jace had bent down and claimed his lips, the kiss filled with desire, passion possessiveness, love, affection…everything mixing into one. Alec moaned against him but it quickly became loud whimpers of pleasure when Magnus reached his cock and started to tease him, licking the head, circling it, taking just the tip inside and then going back up. Alec instinctively fisted Jace’s shirt, trying to pull him even closer.

“By the Angel! Please! Please do more!” Alec gasped when Jace’s lips had separated from his for just a second. His mind was foggy and hazy with desire and lust. He was here, with the two men he loved more than life itself. Whenever he reached out, he felt one or both of them against his skin. It was the most amazing experience he had ever had. Well, besides earlier today. And yesterday. Ok, he was starting to think, to hope, he would have countless more amazing experiences together with these two gorgeous men!

“You are not doing a good enough job of kissing our Angel if he can still complain at my progress, Jace, dear,” Magnus said in a teasing voice before he went all the way down on Alec, his cock hitting the back of Magnus’ throat.

“That’s…really hot,” Jace admitted hungrily when he saw the Warlock so easily take Alec all the way down. Alec’s loud moans of desire got him back on track and he cubed his face with one hand before kissing him, passionately, deeply. Alec moaned against his lips, into his mouth and Jace used the opportunity to tongue fuck him in earnest. The suggestive movements, the depth, the way he was stealing his breath and his moans…it made Alec squirm with desire, his arousal flaring to new heights.

Alec was torn between wanting Magnus to go further down on him and Jace to put his tongue even further down his throat. He ended up trying to get both by fisting Magnus’s hair and by putting a hand around Jace’s neck, pulling him impossibly close to him, into him.

Jace’s deep trusts into his mouth with his sinful tongue and Magnus’ skilled sucking and warm mouth meant Alec was not going to last long.

“I…I’m close,” Alec warned when Jace finally allowed him a few seconds of air, releasing his grip on Magnus’ hair. The Warlock lifted up from him and started pumping his cock in quick movements while licking and nibbling at his cock and balls.

Jace pulled him even closer, his arm under his armpits and around his chest, his eyes filled with affection and passion as he claimed his lips once more. A few moments later Alec had to pull away from Jace’s lips to cry loudly when he came explosively over Magnus’ hand. Spent and happy he sank back against Jace’s chest, a smile on his lips, his eyes half-closed. He felt like he was floating, walking on air. It was amazing.

“You did so well, parabatai. So beautiful for us,” Jace praised as he planted a now tender and chase kiss to his lips.

Alec felt warm all over at the praise, the words meaning so much to him.

“Thank you,” Alec mumbled a bit shyly, feeling truly loved and desired, as they had promised.

Magnus drew back and with a snap of his fingers Alec, the table and himself were cleaned up, Alec now wearing a morning robe.

“You were perfect, darling, as always,” Magnus praised lovingly as he leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly.

Alec blushed, smiling happily, feeling that now the experience was perfect; they both felt he had done well. Hearing them both say that meant the world to him.

“Thanks,” Alec said with a warm smile, love shining in his eyes.

“Want to snuggle?” Jace asked as he tightened his arms around Alec’s torso, knowing how much Alec loved that, in particular he had discovered that Alec seemed to love it after sex.

“Yes, always,” Alec said eagerly, his eyes bright and almost needy. He tried to pull himself together to get off the table to go somewhere they could do just that properly but felt too drained so he let himself collapse back into Jace’s embrace.

“Aww…Did we break you again?” Jace teased with a hint of desire and pride in his voice.

“Just give me a few minutes,” Alec insisted with a blush.

“No need, parabatai. I’ve got you,” Jace said warmly and his eyes light up, indicating he used his runes as he made a quick jump off the table before moving forward and easily scooping Alec up into his arms bridal style.

“Jace!” Alec exclaimed as he put his arms around his neck and hid his face by his shoulder. He thought he should probably be embarrassed about being carried like this but he actually found it really hot and sweet. He had such strong and protective boyfriends. He couldn’t imagine anyone being more fortunate than him.

“Shh, darling. Just enjoy it,” Magnus said softly, tenderly as he walked after the pair. Jace put Alec down on the sofa before scooping back so he was holding him from behind. Magnus hesitated for a second, considering if he should give them this moment alone.

“Magnus, please. I need you too,” Alec begged softly, emotionally, reaching out a hand towards him.

“Yes, come on already,” Jace complained, rolling his eyes at him.

Magnus smirked, confidence restored as he with a snap of his fingers made the sofa just a bit larger so all three of them could easily lie in it. Jace was laying against Alec’s back, his arms around his waist while Alec was lying on Magnus’ shoulder, Magnus having an arm around him.

“Want to watch something?” Magnus asked as he kissed the top of Alec’s head tenderly. Seeing the look on Jace’s face, he grinned before doing a hand movement, indicating Jace should come closer. He did and Magnus then kissed the top of his head too with just as much tenderness and affection which made Jace grin happily.

“Sure,” Alec readily agreed, his body feeling heavy, happy and drained. Suddenly he lifted his head and looked at Magnus with a guilty expression, biting his lower lip, his eyes lowered.

“I am so sorry! You never came!” He realized. He turned his head to look at Jace. “Neither of you.”

Magnus took a gentle hand under Alec’s chin and turned him around to face him. “What we just did was for you; we both very much enjoyed it. We are happy you are happy,” Magnus insisted, his honest expression making Alec believe him and he smiled shyly.

“That is true, parabatai,” Jace said tenderly as he kissed his neck lovingly. “Besides,” he said with a wink, wanting to break the serious and emotional mood, “I am certain you can make it up to us another time.”

Alec blushed but smiled in anticipation. “I would love to,” he readily said before he kissed Jace tenderly on the lips before turning around and kissing Magnus’ lips with equal love and affection.

Magnus smiled happily, unable to recall when he had last been this blissful. He did a wave of his hand and the TV flickered on.

“I want to watch…” Jace started to say.

“Alec decides. You can decide another day,” Magnus declared, making Jace give him a mock wounded look that made Alec giggle and Magnus try his best not to smile.

When Jace and Alec finally went to the Institute a few hours later Alec had never felt more content and desired in his life. He had to wear a long black turtleneck to cover up the hickeys, bruises and bite marks left by his lovers on his neck and wrists and the knowledge the marks were there, evidence of how loved he was, evidence that someone wanted him, had claimed him, made him feel safe and secure.

Jace had given Alec a knowing smirk and a seductive wink when Alec had chosen to do his briefing standing, fighting a blush when his eyes met Jace’s. He ached all over but in a good way and he loved that he felt so tender he couldn’t really sit down comfortably for very long at the moment. It made him feel…desired and treasured. He had to be worth something if two such amazing men wanted him this much. The thought filled him with love and pride.

Jace had had a few things to do so Alec had went back home that evening alone. He had prepared dinner, ignoring Magnus’ desire to concur food. Instead, they had enjoyed some wine while Alec had cooked and they had talked and laughed together. Afterwards they had settled down to watch a movie, Alec snuggling close against Magnus’ chest. The Warlock had smiled contently as he had hugged the Nephilim close, kissing the top of his head tenderly. Alec might find it amazing that he was loved by him but Magnus found it amazing that someone as innocent and pure as Alec was truly his.

When Jace got home later that evening he found Alec and Magnus in the living room. Alec had fallen asleep on Magnus’ chest while they were watching a show that seemed to be about models or design or at least fashion in some form as far as Jace could tell.

“Welcome home,” Magnus said softly, quietly, so not to wake Alec, one arm around his midriff.

Jace smiled at that; home. He finally had a home. He finally felt like he belonged.

“Thanks,” Jace said sincerely as he went over and kissed Alec’s forehead tenderly before taking a blanket from the nearby chair and put it over him. He then bent down and kissed Magnus on the lips, the kiss warm and light, affectionate and quickly becoming familiar.

“I’ll just make a sandwich,” Jace said as he moved towards the kitchen.

“You don’t think your parabatai would forget you, did you?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. At Jace’s puzzled look he added, “Look in the refrigerator; there’s a plate of food for you that you can just heat in the microwave.”

Jace grinned happily, feeling loved at the thought.

“Ok, thanks,” Jace said as he went to do that.

He returned to the living room with the plate and a fork and sat in the chair beside the sofa, by Magnus’ head. He tried watching the fashion show for a few minutes but was bored out of his skull so he took the remote and with a lopsided grin and a challenge in his eyes he flipped channels until he found a movie about to start, Fast & Furious something or another. Looked like something for him with cars, action and hopefully even some explosions. Magnus rolled his eyes at him but quickly got into the movie all the same. He conjured up a Martini cocktail and, now that Jace had finished his food he made a whiskey on the rocks appear on the coffee table next to him. Jace grinned at him.

“Having a Warlock in the house really comes in handy,” he said with a grateful smile as he took the drink and took a sip, making Magnus mock roll his eyes at him and smile warmly, teasingly. He looked at Magnus, his arm around Alec who looked so peaceful and content, a smile around his lips as he laid on his chest, his long eyelashes making him look small and fragile somehow.

“Thank you for…this,” Jace said softly, smiling. At Magnus’ questioning look he added, “For letting me be a part of you and Alec. For giving me a home. For everything.”

Magnus smiled affectionately. “No need to thank me. I want you here. I always expected Alexander and you to be a package deal; you share one soul.”

Jace smiled back at him, feeling more happy and content than he ever had in his life. He finally had a home, a family, something and someone to call his. He was finally truly happy. Looking at Magnus’ tender smile and Alec’s lips that curved ever so slightly even in sleep he knew they felt the same. They had finally all found what they had been looking for. They had found a home, affection, appreciation, love…they had found each other and had gotten everything they could ever have wished for.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is loved!  
> I am considering if I should make this into a series. Anyone want to see more of this relationship? More sex, more fluff, more every day stuff? That DP scene that didn't make it into this chapter? ;)


	4. This story now has a series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the whole series here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293

To fulfill the requests left by readers this story is now a part of a series. You can see it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293>

Please read all tags and warnings on each story as the stories will vary a lot on content so be sure to pick the stories which are your style.

Enjoy :)

[Sorry about posting is message as a chapter but it appears to be the only way that people who subscribe to the story get the message]


End file.
